


Short utmv fanfics!

by Personinabasement



Series: Short utmv fanfics! [1]
Category: UTAU, UTMV, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Personinabasement/pseuds/Personinabasement
Summary: Wooo! First fanfic! I got this fanfic idea from a person on tumblr called "randomprompts"
Relationships: Driller (Dream/Killer sans), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Short utmv fanfics! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187426
Kudos: 4





	Short utmv fanfics!

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo! First fanfic! I got this fanfic idea from a person on tumblr called "randomprompts"

Dream walked into the kitchen past Ink and Blueberry watching the news laughing at Creator knows who. He started making a sandwich when he heard Ink bust out laughing again, "Who breaks into the Nickelodeon studio at noon just to scream about SpongeBob?" Dream raised an eyebrow and walked into the living room. "What are you two watching?" 

Ink looked up, "Some idiot broke into Nickelodeon studios to yell about SpongeBob apparently." Blue laughed, " I wonder what they're screaming about." Dream definitely was interested now and chuckled. He had to admit, that sounded pretty funny. He leaned against the back of the couch, behind Blue and listened to the news reporter. "Let's now take a closer look," the camera zooms in only to show that the "idiot" was none other than Killer. 

Everyone in the room gasped. "THAT'S MY IDIOT?!!" Dream proclaimed loudly. Killer was seen hanging out the window, the only thing keeping him from falling was his foot on the windowsill and his hand wrapped around the wall. Dream sat there wide eyed while Ink and Blueberry laughed even more at the coincidence. Killer could be heard yelling to, at this point all of world, the makers at the studio and everyone below the building watching him. "MAKE SQUIDBOB CONON YOU COWARDS!" Dream's jaw dropped. 

Ink was on the floor at this point rolling around and Blue was holding his stomach as tears pooled up in his eyes. Dream grabbed his keys and ran out the house, arguing with himself why he even liked this man. Ink yelled after him to tell Killer they said hello all while laughing his butt off. Dream frantically drove off on his way to go bring his lover to his senses. Killer could definitely expect a very very long lecture as Dream chews him out about this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please drop a comment if you noticed a mistake or have some tips, I'm always down for constructive cristisim! Please drop a kudo if you liked this and thank you for reading once again :]


End file.
